Goodbye Sparkplug
by Chibimax
Summary: TFA Bumblebee's day started good, when suddenly Sari came in looking upset and about to cry her heart out. What had happend to upset her that bad ?


Goodbye Sparkplug

The day started good for Bumblebee. He hadn't do any tasts from Optimus and the decepticon hadn't done anything for days for now.

Bumblebee smiled when he almost defeated his high score when suddenly an loud smack was heard from the entrance of the autobots base. Bumblebee paused his game and looked up to see a very upset red hair girl coming in. Every autobot looked up when they saw her coming in like that.

The yellow autobot saved his game quickly when he saw something was wrong with his best human friend. "Sari ?" Bumblebee said when he went to her. "What's wrong ?"

Sari just looked at the ground. She was fight back her tears. She didn't want to cry in front all her friends. Bumblebee bent down and looked at her worried. "Want to go to my room ?" he asked almost reading the little girls mind. Sari quickly nodded and let her be picked up by Bumblebee, before Bumblebee carried her to his room.

Bulkhead, who was painting something, looked worried at Prime. "What's wrong with her ? Should we follow them and hear what's wrong with her ?"

Prime sighed and shook his head. "No. Let Bumblebee handle this one."

Bulkhead sighed and looked at the way where Bumblebee and Sari went.

…

"So," said Bumblebee when he had set Sari and himself on his berth. "What's the problem ?"

Sari didn't look at Bumblebee. She didn't want to see her crying again. She knows that Bumblebee had seen her crying or what they called it, 'leaking' some times, but she just didn't want him to see her crying about this subject.

Bumblebee just signed and looked at her. "Sari, I would like to help you, but I can't if you just won't tell me what has happened. You know you can tell me everything."

Sari's lips started to tremble and she looked away from her friend. "Come on, Sari. Please, talk to me. I hate to see you like this." said Bumblebee when he saw her looking away from him.

"Sparkplug…" Sari said.

"Sparkplug ?" asked Bumblebee. He didn't really recall who this 'Sparkplug' was, until it hit him. "You mean Sparky ? What about him ? Has happened something to him ?"

"Died…" said Sari. Sari couldn't hold up her tears anymore and started to cry. Bumblebee stared at her, before picking her up and putting her on his chest and started to stroke her back, to comfort her.

"I was playing with him outside the tower. We were playing fetch when suddenly a car came and drove over Sparkplug." cried Sari. "The driver yelled something at me before driving further. He didn't suppose to drive on that street today !!" Sari held onto Bumblebee and tried to hide her face. "I ran to Sparkplug and…and…he just laid there doing nothing. He didn't jump up and bark like he use to do or anything like that !! Dad had saw it all happening and ran to me to check if I was okay. When he saw that Sparkplug wasn't moving , he had picked him up and ran with me to his workplace. When we where there, he had said to wait outside. After a hour or so, dad came outside of his office and told me…that he couldn't do anything for Sparkplug."

After that Sari started to cry harder then she just did.

Bumblebee sighed and stroked her back more than ever. Bumblebee knew that she had gotten Sparkplug also know as Sparky to him as a birthday present. She didn't play much with the robotic dog, since the day that Bumblebee and his friend had land on the earth and had saved her from that giant worm thingy. But he also knew that even when she didn't play much with the dog, she and her farther loved that dog as much he loved her and his friends.

"It's okay, Sari." Bumblebee said. "Let it all out."

"Okay ?! It isn't okay 'bee !!" cried Sari. "If I wasn't that lazy, I went to the park with him to play there ! But no, I had to play on the street, because traffic wasn't allowed on it for a day ! If that jerk had watched out and didn't drive there, Sparkplug still would be running around chewing on my key !!"

"Sari…Don't blame yourself. You couldn't prevent it. " said Bumblebee as he thought how he could cheer Sari up. "You said yourself, that guy wasn't allowed to drive there and you thought it would be fun to play with him on the street. Everything is going to be all right."

"What do you know about it, Bumblebee ?! You never lost someone before !!" cried Sari angry. She couldn't understand why her friend just said that. She just lost her dog to some darn driver who can't read the signs that he wasn't allowed in that street !!

Bumblebee looked at her before looking out at his window. "To be fair, I know how it feels to lose someone."

Sari looked up to him with red eyes. What is he talking about ? He had told her almost everything about himself and Cybertron.

"My creators…" started Bumblebee. "They had abandon me when I was just a few megacycles online."

Sari started at him. Why is he telling her this now ?

"I was laying in a small basket like you humans call it. A other autobot had found me, before I could have gone offline." said Bumblebee before looking at Sari again and sighed. "His name was Blackbirde. I own him much. Because of some rules on Cybertron, you must be official online and my creators never did. So blackbird because my guardian. He had taught me almost everything. From being polite to femmes from being a pain in the aft like Prowl likes to call me." Bumblebee smiled at the memories he had from him and his guardian.

"One day, something happened. We heard a noise outside. He told me to go and hide in the closet." Bumblebee's optics changed from full of fun memories of Blackbird to sadness and sorrow. "Two other mechs came into our home, demanding that he will give something to them. I didn't know what they were talking about, so I held my mouth shut and listen what there where demanding. Blackbird had said they could go and offline. That's when they started to fight. I thought Blackbird could handle them, but I was wrong. They kick his aft and then left. When they were gone, I ran to him and held his hand. Blackbirde just smiled and said that I had to promise him one thing. To be online until my day comes."

Bumblebee sighed and looked away again from Sari, who didn't cry out loud, but just has some tears rolling over her cheek. "I've leaked megacycles at Blackbird's body, until I had to go. Vorns went by and I was just a very young youngling that wandered on the streets of cybertron, looking to stay online."

Sari stare at bumblebee and hugged her friend. "I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't know."

Bumblebee looked at her again. "I know. It's hard for me to talk about it, even when it was a long time ago."

Bumblebee suddenly smiled when he knew how to cheer Sari up. His radio in him started to play a song called : Tears in heaven.

Sari didn't say anything and listen to the music.

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you feel the same  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
cause I know I don't belong here in heaven..._

"You know, we can bury Sparkplug, if you want to." Suggested Bumblebee. __

Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Ill find my way through night and day  
cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven...

"We can bury him here if you like. And ask Bulkhead, to make a stone or something for him."__

Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please...begging please

Beyond the door theres peace I'm sure  
And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven...

"Would you like that ?" asked Bumblebee. __

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you feel the same  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
cause I know I don't belong here in heaven... 

Sari smiled and looked up at Bumblebee, when the song was over. "I would like that." She said. "Thank you."

Bumblebee smiled. "Hey, that's why friends are for."

…

The next day, a human and a robot where standing in front of a big hole. Sari sighed, while looking at the box her dad had put Sparkplug in. They had brought the box to the autobot base to bury Sari's dog.

Bumblebee placed his hand on the little box, ready to open it for the last time. Suddenly a human hand was placed on his. "No, I want to hold the memories before it had happened." said Sari.

Bumblebee smiled and nodded. He carefully placed the box in the hole they made for the dog. Sari pushed a button from her media player and soft music started to play. While it was playing Bumblebee started to bury Sparkplug, while having a watching Sari at his side.

Sari sighed and whipped a tear away. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw her dad giving her a sad smile. Sari smiled back and watch Bumblebee finish his job.

When he was done, Sari laid a white rose on the spot. Bumblebee smiled and walked away, letting daughter and father alone. "I you want to, I can build a other one, when you ready for it." Sari's dad said.

"Thanks dad." Sari smiled and started to walk away with her dad. She looked behind her, taking the last glimpse of the tomb stone of her dog.

On the tomb stone was standing:

Sparkplug

Loved by human and robots

Gone but not forgotten

….

Hey all, I know that I've said that I'm quitting writing, but I can't help it to get idea's in my mind and write about them. Anyway, I really hope you loved this oneshot. And please no flamers. I hate those things. This is my first Transformers Animated story. I couldn't place it in the time line, since Sparkplug lives when Sari was a eight year old and I just hate to place it after ending game (I just hate it that they killed Prowl and I'm not even a fan of him !) Please Review !


End file.
